1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a motor, and more particularly but without limitation, to a method and apparatus for controlling a voice coil motor so as to reduce abrasion of a disk when a magnetic head of a disk drive lifts from the surface of the disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hard disk drive is a type of data storage device that contributes to an operation of a computer system by recording or reproducing data onto the disk using a magnetic head. As the storage capacity increases and the size of hard disk drives decreases, the number of bit per inch (BPI) (recording density in a rotational direction of the disk) and track per inch (TPI) (recording density in a radial direction of the disk) increase. Accordingly, increasingly accurate magnetic head mechanisms are required.
When a hard disk drive starts to operate or when a hard disk drive stops operation, the magnetic head is positioned in a parking zone located in an inner zone of the disk. That is, taking off and landing of the magnetic head is repeatedly performed at the same location. Since the taking off and landing of the magnetic head is repeatedly performed at the same location of the disk, as shown in FIG. 1, abrasion of the disk surface occurs at the parking zone.
Moreover, as the storage capacity of the disk drive increases, the number of disks mounted on the disk drive may increase. Since an acceleration time of the spindle motor increases due to the increased number of the disks, the abrasion of the disk when the magnetic head rises becomes more serious. Methods and apparatuses that reduce such abrasion are needed.